


like ice cream on a hot summer's day

by iDragonSpyro



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: 5 am babey, F/F, First Kiss, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love them lots, ava is dumb, beatrice is oblivious, gelato, he says solidarity, j.c is a little shit, not as many puns as i wanted, thanks to the discord for this terrible idea, they're both pining, wow they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDragonSpyro/pseuds/iDragonSpyro
Summary: Ava grabs her shoulders. “Bea, do you think they have gelato?”Ava’s face is very close to her own. Maybe the Halo is reacting to Ava’s excitement about gelato, that’s probably why Beatrice’s face is so hot.Yeah, definitely.“Uh,” she coughs. “Probably?”Ava grabs both of her hands again(to make sure you are following and for definitely no other reason,some frantic part of Bea’s mind screams. The rest of it laughs at that part) and starts walking backwards down the street, checking over her shoulder to make sure she doesn’t bump into anyone. “We have to get some!”“Oh, Ava, I don’t know-”“Nope!” Ava grins, entirely too cheerful. “I want to try it and you need to relax. We’re going.” She swings around to walk next to Beatrice again, slinging an arm back over her shoulder. “Live a little, Bea.”This is ridiculous. They need to be vigilant, they need to be preparing, they do not have time for this.Of course she goes along with it.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 30
Kudos: 624





	like ice cream on a hot summer's day

This is totally fine.

Beatrice is not going to spontaneously combust. 

Ava holding her hand is absolutely a situation that she can deal with in a calm, collected manner that befits someone of her training and station.

Ava switches her hands to hold Beatrice’s left hand with hers and throws her right arm over her shoulders. “So, where are we going first, Bea?”

_Oh for f-_ Honestly what is she supposed to do in this situation? She cannot adequately assess their surroundings for threats and respond to them if her body is restrained. That definitely explains the weird feeling in her chest. She clears her throat and moves away slightly. “I do not know. Is this not new for you? What do you want to see?”

Ava frowns slightly when Bea moves away- _probably just thinking about the question-_ and clasps her hands together, playing with her fingers. “Dunno. I’ve never seen anything. Never done anything. What is there to do in a place like this?”

Beatrice shrugs. “I don’t know, it’s a city in France. It has the normal things one could do in a city in France. There are shops, and beaches, and food-”

“Food!” Ava’s eyes light up. “Food is good. What kind of food?”

Beatrice blinks. “All kinds, I suppose.”

Ava grabs her shoulders. “Bea, do you think they have gelato?”

Ava’s face is very close to her own. Maybe the Halo is reacting to Ava’s excitement about gelato, that’s probably why Beatrice’s face is so hot.

Yeah, definitely.

“Uh,” she coughs. “Probably?”

Ava grabs both of her hands again _(to make sure you are following and for definitely no other reason,_ some frantic part of Bea’s mind screams. The rest of it laughs at that part) and starts walking backwards down the street, checking over her shoulder to make sure she doesn’t bump into anyone. “We have to get some!”

“Oh, Ava, I don’t know-”

“Nope!” Ava grins, entirely too cheerful. “I want to try it and you need to relax. We’re going.” She swings around to walk next to Beatrice again, slinging an arm back over her shoulder. “Live a little, Bea.”

This is ridiculous. They need to be vigilant, they need to be preparing, they do not have time for this.

Of course she goes along with it.

Beatrice watches Ava as she stares around the little shop, eyes wide. She seems almost entranced by it, bouncing between the flavors and the menus and the decor with almost childlike glee. It’s adorable.

She coughs. “What are you considering?”

Ava claps her hands together. “Something in a cone. I’ve always wanted to eat from a cone, it just seems so… messy. Everyone on the TV shows would always laugh and lick their fingers when it dripped.”

Beatrice is becoming concerned with how often she’s flushed today. Maybe she’s sick. 

By the time she’s managed to reset her mind to normal, Ava is bouncing back over from the counter, holding two cones. Beatrice blinks. “Did you order already?”

She hands a cone over, filled with light blue gelato. Her own is the light pale green of chocolate mint. “You were staring off into space for a while and zoned out, figured I’d order for you. Cotton candy. Just as sweet as you are!”

While Beatrice’s mind was processing that comment, Ava had grabbed her hand again and pulled her outside. She hums as she licks at her gelato. “Try yours?”

Beatrice blinks and carefully licks around the edges of the cone, already starting to drip over the side. “It’s very good.”

Ava snorts at her and takes another lick of her own. “Descriptive. Would you say that you… like it ge-LOT-o?”

“That was terrible.”

“Come on, I didn’t have that much material to work with!”

They wander the streets for a while, bobbing in and out of shops and stores. Beatrice has to admit, it feels nice to be able to pretend to be normal, if only for a day. When Ava pulls her over to look at some clothing or trinket she’s found, she can almost believe it. 

Then again, if that true then this would feel suspiciously like a date, which it certainly is _not,_ in any way, shape, or form, because that would mean that she had admitted her feelings, which wasn’t true, and it would mean Ava actually _liked her,_ which _definitely_ wasn’t a possibility.

That becomes very hard to remember when Ava pulls her down next to her on some random park bench, stopping for a moment to lean back and look around.

“This is nice,” she says, and starts playing with Beatrice’s fingers, cupped between her hands.

The park is quiet, filled with large trees and blooming bushes of flowers. The leaves cast broken shadows over the ground. Most of the other people in the park are staying quiet, content to enjoy the peace. The loudest sounds come from birds singing in the trees and the rustle of leaves as a squirrel leaps from one branch to the next.

“Yes,” Beatrice responds, looking at her a moment. “Lovely.”

Ava flushes a deep red and Beatrice frowns, twisting to face her.

“Are you alright? Your face is red,” she says, reaching up to press her palm against Ava’s cheek.

The other girl leans back and catches her wrist. She looks like she’s about to say something, opening and closing her mouth several times, before a shout rings through the park.

“AVA?”

She jerks back and spins around on the bench, eyes widening as a boy sprints toward them. “Holy shit, J.C?”

Oh.

Beatrice had heard about the boy on a few separate occasions, mostly when Ava would talk about her first few days back alive. Her descriptions of the boy usually made Beatrice feel weird, uncomfortable almost, like there was something burning in her chest. Ava had barely mentioned him after the incident at the Vatican, so Beatrice hadn’t worried about it overly much.

Now, though, with J.C sprinting towards them at top speed and Ava looking pleasantly surprised, the burning feeling was back. Strange.

J.C stumbles to a stop in front of them, doubling over with his hands on his knees and panting. He looks up. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Ava doesn’t quite seem to know what to do, gaze flicking rapidly between Beatrice and J.C. “Yeah. I mean, uh, yes, we are here. And so are you.”

He straightens up and looks at them. “How’d you get here? Weren’t you back in Spain dealing with lava monsters that appear out of thin air?”

“Uh,” Ava coughs. “Long story. Involving a few lava monsters and also blowing up the Vatican a little bit.”

J.C whistles. “Damn. Sounds like an adventure. I’ve, uh, I’ve been wandering, mostly. Met back up with Chanel and Randall and Zori after a couple of weeks. I’m sure they’d, uh, be happy to hear you’re okay.”

Ava doesn’t seem to know what to do with that, and Beatrice watches as her fingers fidget and she lets the conversation fade into silence.

J.C breaks it. “Can we, uh, I mean, can we talk? I wanted to- there were some things I wanted to tell you.”

Ava glances at Beatrice. “I mean, I’m kinda-”

“You should go,” Beatrice tells her. She’s _pretty sure_ her facial expression is being kept neutral.

She blinks. “What?”

“Go, I’ll be fine. You’ve been around me constantly for weeks, I can manage a few minutes on my own.”

Ava frowns. “Are you sure?”

Beatrice tries for a smile. “Yes, Ava. I’ll be here.”

Ava gives her a last glance before standing and walking down the path. J.C grins and follows her, and Beatrice tries to figure out why something inside of her feels like it’s breaking.

Ava glances at J.C out of the corner of her eye. It’s weird, to see him again. It hasn’t been that long since the day in the warehouse, but it feels like it’s been years. Beatrice hadn’t seemed too concerned about letting her wander off, but… she still really wanted to get back to her as soon as possible. After walking in silence for a few minutes, she clears her throat. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Oh, right!” J.C turns towards her, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, almost forgot.”

Ava smiles a bit. “That’s alright. It’s peaceful here.”

“Yeah…” He nods, brow furrowed. “Ava, I wanted to apologize.”

Well, she certainly hadn’t been expecting that. “What for?”

J.C rubs the back of his neck. “For- for the warehouse. It was- I mean, it was terrifying, but I should’ve, I don’t know, tried to find you afterward? I ran as fast as I could and didn’t look back. I shouldn’t have left you like that immediately after getting attacked by a monster that appeared out of thin air, so I’m sorry.”

Ava nearly starts laughing. “Dude, you have _nothing_ to be sorry for. I ran too, remember? Mary had to like, chase me across the countryside and shove me off of a cliff before I even considered going back.” 

“That-” He blinks. “You got shoved off a cliff? Wait, did this Mary person make you blow up the Vatican?”

She waves him off. “Yeah, I got shoved off a cliff, and the Vatican was more of… a distraction? Beatrice helped figured it out, she’s like, super smart... but it’s fine, it’s not like I died.”

J.C stops walking, and after a second Ava turns around to face him. “What’s up?”

He blinks. “Would you want to come with us?”

She freezes. “What?”

He rushes on, “I mean, I know they were kinda weird at first but the others really did like you and I, y’know, obviously I did too, and I thought maybe since we had talked about it before you’d want to try it out?”

Ava takes a minute to try and process this. Weeks ago, she would have said yes, _did_ say yes without hesitation, but now… 

“J.C, I can’t,” she starts, hands fidgeting. “I’ve got- the others, the other people I’m traveling with, I can’t abandon them, they’ve been so helpful to me even though I was kind of a dick to all of them, and Beatrice is helping me relearn how to do things and learn new things like how to fight with a sword and knives and how to speak new languages- and I can’t leave them, okay?”

He blinks at her, eyes kind of wide. “...Beatrice.”

She frowns again. “Yeah? She’s great.”

Why did she feel the need to say that? _Oh right, her stupid huge gay-ass crush._

J.C suddenly grins brightly at her. “Your girlfriend is beautiful.”

Ava chokes on nothing.

“Wha- that’s not- we aren’t-” she splutters, “she’s not my girlfriend!”

“Oh, no? Then why is your face so red, huh?” He pokes at her cheek and laughs when she slaps his hand away.

“That- maybe, MAYBE,” Ava puts out, “maybe I think she’s pretty, and smart, and wonderful and funny and everything good in this world but she is NOT my girlfriend.”

“Do you hear the words coming out of your own mouth?” J.C asks, tilting his head. “Is there any processing that goes on in that brain of yours or do words just come out and you deal with them later?”

She grumbles something under her breath.

“What was that?”

“I _SAID_ I usually just deal with it later!”

He laughs at her. “I thought so. Now that you’ve had a moment would you care to tell me what that rambling was about?”

Ava sighs. “Maybe I have a huge fucking crush on her that she definitely doesn’t reciprocate because every time I do something to possibly hint at my feelings she freezes up and moves away and also she’s a nun so like. All of that is probably not something she needs to be thinking about considering we are also being chased by demons.”

J.C holds his hands up. “That was a lot of information very fast. Due to prior experiences, I will skip over the part about the demons and get straight to the point. That girl is into you.”

“No way,” she narrows her eyes at him. “How could you possibly know that?”

He shrugs. “She freezes whenever you do something because she’s panicking about it and doesn’t know if _you_ have feelings for _her._ She’s taking the time to teach you other languages while in the middle of getting chased by what you say are demons. And most of all, when I asked if I could talk to you she looked like she was about to commit murder.”

“...huh.” She blinks.

He pats her shoulder. “Yeah. So maybe you should tell her.”

“Like, right now?”

“If you want. You don’t have to, but you should, you never know.” He pokes her cheek. “You think she’s preetttyyyy, and smaaaaart, and fuuunnnyyyyy…”

Ava flushes and punches his shoulder, turning to walk back the way they had come. “Shut up!”

J.C cackles and follows her. “Oh, Beatrice, how I long for thine tender love-”

She wacks him again. “I’ll kill you right here.”

He laughs again and spins around. “And I’m sure she would be greatly impressed by your feat of talent and strength in her honor.”

Beatrice looks up when she hears voices coming back down the path. Ava’s face and neck are flushed almost entirely red, and she keeps punching J.C in the shoulder, who for his part can’t seem to stop laughing.

She swings her legs back onto the ground as they approach. “Something funny?”

“You!” J.C grins at her. He gets smacked a second later.

Beatrice frowns. “Why am I funny?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ava interjects. “J.C is being stupid. Aren’t you, J.C?”

He grins again. “Yeah, but Beatrice, I hear you’re pretty smart, maybe you could-”

He’s on the ground so fast it takes Beatrice a second to process it, glancing over to the fading light of the Halo in Ava’s back.

Ava crouches down. “Can you shush now, please?”

J.C grumbles something about girls with huge, useless emotions not being fun to tease and stands up. “I suppose I can shush.”

Ava nods seriously. “I appreciate it. Well, would you look at that, it’s practically time to go, right Beatrice?”

Beatrice blinks at her for a moment. “What?”

Ava coughs and turns back to J.C. “Yeah, it was great seeing you, say hello to Chanel and the others, we’ve really got to go now, bye!” She grabs Beatrice’s hand and starts pulling her away.”

“Of course!” J.C calls after them. “I’ll let them know I saw everything good in this world!”

“Watch your back, dumbass!”

Ava’s muttering things under her breath as they leave the park, too low for Beatrice to hear. She’s still flushed extremely red.

Beatrice eyes her carefully. “Are you alright?”

Ava glances at her. “Yeah, I’m fine, why?”

“You’re rather flushed.”

She clears her throat. “A-am I?”

Beatrice frowns and looks away. “What, um, what did you two discuss?”

If possible, Ava flushes even more. “N-nothing?”

Beatrice shoves the burning in her chest away. “Really? No spontaneous declarations of love?”

Seriously, Beatrice is considering making Ava see a doctor, there’s no way the amount of blood in her face was healthy. They turn down an alley, towards where the others are staying.

“N-no, nothing like that! No, uh, we didn’t confess our love to each other.” Ava coughs. “He did, uh, ask me if I wanted to travel with him again.”

_Oh._ Beatrice clears her throat and draws her hand out of Ava’s, drifting away just slightly. “I see.”

Ava frowns at her. “I said no.”

“I’m sorry,” Beatrice mutters, not looking at her. “You shouldn’t have to give up what you want because of a piece of metal in your back.”

Ava stops walking.

Beatrice turns around to face her. “What?”

She blinks. “Holy fuck, he was right.”

“Ava, I don’t-” she cuts herself off because Ava is walking directly at her, backing her up against the wall. She grabs Ava’s jacket collar. “What are you doing?”

She’s quiet, still. Beatrice tries not to think about how close they are, or how Ava’s body is pressing into hers. _Heavenly Father, give me restraint-_

Ava grabs Beatrice’s own collar pulls her down, tugging her into a kiss.

Beatrice nearly freezes, all sensory input shutting down except for what’s being filled by the feel, the smell, the sound, the taste _(fuck, the taste-)_ of Ava.

Except maybe she forgets to actually do anything, so Ava pulls away, already rambling about _fuck, Bea, I’m so sorry, I thought- and then-_ and that’s just not fair, so she pulls her back in for another kiss.

This time, when they break apart for need of air, Ava lets out a tiny whine and buries her face in Beatrice’s neck, and it’s all Beatrice can do to not melt into a puddle right there.

After a minute, Ava pulls back and smiles at her. “Hi.”

Beatrice swallows. “Hi.”

Ava laughs and knocks their foreheads together, tangling their hands. “So I said no. Then I said something along the lines of ‘Bea is the most amazing, wonderful person in the world.’ And then J.C teased me about having a giant crush on you for about fifteen minutes. Then he teased me more.” She pecks Beatrice briefly on the lips. “Can we talk more about it when we’re not in the middle of a random alley?”

Beatrice nods, a little fuzzily, if she’s honest, and squeezes Ava’s hands. “We can- we can definitely do that, yes.”

Ava smiles at her and grips her hands, pulling her along.

**Author's Note:**

> sponsored by sleep deprivation and the discord, thank you.  
> back on my bullshit, in a new place this time!  
> my tumblr is @idragonspyro, feel free to come scream at me there


End file.
